Lizard Thief B/Len
Len is a friendly Lizard Thief. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Dragon scales are quite valuable. Please improve your defensive gear with this." (+1 Dragon Scale) “If you do things like this, you will face many dangers as well. Use this if you are in danger." (+1 Phoenix Tail) “Please take this money. Even I do more than rob people." (+815G) “That magic stone really suits me. Will you hand it over?" (Give Fire Stone?) *Yes - “You're pretty obedient, huh? Is your life so precious?" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Then I'll take it by force." “Now, hand over your money." (Give 489G?) *Yes - “You're pretty obedient, huh? Is your life so precious?" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Then I'll take it by force." *Not enough money - “It does not matter how great a thief I am... I cannot take what you do not have." “I'm a little hungry... Could you hand over that potato?" (Give Potato?) *Yes - “You're pretty obedient, huh? Is your life so precious?" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Then I'll take it by force." “There is no end to my sword training. If I do not improve my sword skills I will not survive in my occupation." “The sword skills of the boss are top notch. If it were the old days, her skills would be out of place in a band of thieves." “In order to master magic swords, I will also train as a magician. If such swords exist, I will hold nothing back." “Let's fight normally. If you lose we will take everything but your life." “I used to be a mercenary. Now the thievery trade is also suits me just fine." “I have confidence in my sword skills. The swordsmen around are easy to subdue." “No way, there is a man who would enter our hideout... It seems I'll be able to have a lot of fun with some lively prey." “This sword has been my favorite since before joining the bandits. It's not an expensive sword, but I can't bear to part with it anymore." “We are having a party celebrating our success tonight. I wonder if we got sake from a nearby village?" “Currently a number of lords are fighting for power... I will only work as a thief while this struggle is going on." “Do you know who the strongest swordswoman among dragons is?" *Granberia - “Yeah, she is the strongest monster swordswoman. I would like to challenge her, even just once." (+10 Affinity) *You - “You flatter me to much. I am not such a big deal." *Me - “You are not part of the dragon race. Are you mocking me?" (-5 Affinity) “The boss was once a famous swordswoman. But now she is a thief, can you guess why?" *Because being a warrior does not put food on the table? - “There is some truth to that... But the boss was a great enough warrior to be welcomed anywhere." *Because she lost to someone? - “I have definitely heard rumors like that... Who could have possibly defeated the boss?" (+10 Affinity) *Because she has a broken heart? - “In the boss's case that's... No, she is someone who always gets what she wants." “I was originally a mercenary. Do you know why I became a thief." *You lost your job? - “How rude. I did not lose my job." (-5 Affinity) *You lost to your boss? - “Yeah... She turned the tables on me when we met on my subjugation mission. I was inspired by the strength of the boss and joined the bandits myself." (+10 Affinity) *Your friends invited you to join? - “It wasn't as simple as that." “I like men who can cum more than ten times. How many times can you cum?" *2 or 3 times - “So few times? Then let's give it a try." *100 or more times - “That's a lot isn't it? In that case let's have all the fun we want!" (+10 Affinity) *Not even once - “What a pitiful amount... Then be completely exhausted after just one time!" “While aspiring to be a warrior, I am working as a thief. What do you think of that?" *These things happen - “You won't say I'm a good or a bad warrior? Your of pretty high caliber, huh?" (+10 Affinity) *It's shameful - “That's true, but it is also good training. Not a day goes by without conflict." *I don't care - “Is that so? Then let's concentrate on the battle!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "If I'm satisfied with just getting three meals a day, my skills as a thief will dull. And I can't steal from the people here..." With Miranda: Len: "Boss, could you please be my sparring partner for a bit?" Miranda: "I'm tired today, so let's do it later. You're a really serious person, huh?" Len: "To train your sword is to train your heart. I must train all the time." Miranda: "Well, you need moderation sometimes. The harder you train, the greater your wounds will be when you're forced to submit..." With Liru: Liru: "You're so fucking serious. Sword training would be so annoying..." Len: "Not really. I enjoy training." Liru: "Does a thief even need to practice with a sword? It'd be better if you worked on your stealing skills." Len: "Well, you got me there. By the way, is this your wallet?" Liru: "Ah! When did she...?!" With Lona: Lona: "You seem to be pretty skilled, despite being a thief." Len: "And you seem pretty disciplined... despite being a dark elf." Lona: "Well then, shall we have a match?" Len: "Makes no difference to me, shall we begin?" Sonya: "Not you too?! You can't fight here!" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Suterusu kaigyō Category:Scale Bandits Category:Companions